The Three Stooges & the Pink Magician
by BeastWithinProductions
Summary: The regular day of the cul-de-sac was about to get a lot stranger. A creature from another dimension somehow ends up in the cul-de-sac his name is Majin Buu. The Eds befriend Buu and have a little adventure with their new friend.


**The Three Stooges & The Great Pink Magician**

It was a normal day in the cul-de-sac, or as normal as It could be there.

A pile of destruction laid in the wake of one of the Ed's most recent schemes. However the Eds were nowhere to be found, in fact they had relocated to Ed's house where Edd or 'Double D' as everyone called him attended to the groups wounds.

Double D put a bandage over a cut on Ed's knee, Ed who sat there with his crying face on.

"There we go Ed." Said Double D as he finished the act." All better." Ed brought his face down very close to the wound.

"Thanks Double D." said Ed as he looked the wound over. But then Ed fell over and hit his face against the ground. Double D shook his head as he turned and looked over to Eddy.

"Well just be grateful Ed." He said." That you didn't end up like Eddy." He pointed over to the small person completely covered in bandages. At that moment Eddy made a grumbled reply from under his bandages." What's that Eddy?" asked Double D as he leaned over next to Eddy with his hand by his ear. Eddy grumbled again." Your saying I was right, that this whole scheme was doomed to fail from the start?" Eddy now gave a more irritated reply.

"No double D." said Ed as he walked over." Eddy is saying he wants to play astronaut." Then Ed grabbed Eddy by his hands, despite the surprised screams Ed continued. "Up you go bucko." Then Ed tossed Eddy into the air, sending him flying straight into the ceiling. He hit it with a loud thud, causing Double D to cringe.

Just then they heard the sound of footsteps coming downstairs, Ed quickly hid behind Double D. Then the door was kicked open and there stood Ed's younger sister Sarah.

"ED!" she shouted as she stood there." WHAT'S ALL THE NOISE ABOUT?"

"It wasn't me Sarah." Spoke up Ed from behind Double D." It was all Eddy he wanted to play."

At that moment Eddy slid off the ceiling and down onto the bed. Sarah looked on with a shocked look, then she turned away saying "I don't even want to know."

Double D and Ed turned to each other in the her leaving and then to Eddy who looked like he was burning alive in his bandaged prison.

"This is bogus!" shouted Eddy as he jumped up freeing himself from his bandage prison. Then he stood in the bed looking around." How are we ever supposed to get jawbreakers, if we can't get any cash?" Then Eddy turned and rested his head on the windowsill. Double D and Ed looked to each other and then Double D approached Eddy from behind.

"There there Eddy." He said as he patted him on the back." We'll find some way to make this all work." Eddy let out a sigh and looked out the window.

Little did they all know that things were about to get a lot stranger.

For out in the woods, by the trailer park lived the Kanker sisters. While the walked away hanging up their laundry something happened in the woods nearby.

There was this large flash of green light, that attracted the sister's attention. Then something began walking through the bushed knocking over bushes, and crunching down braches as it went. Then it suddenly came into their view, casting its large shadow over them and the three sister became frightened. They quickly turned around and ran as the creature jumped into the air and took flight, heading towards the cul-de-sac.

At that moment the Eds were walking down the streets of the cul-de-sac.

"There has to be something we can do." Said Eddy as he walked in the front.

"Perhaps if we sit down and analyze this with an open mind we can come to a conclusion." Said Double D as he trotted next to Eddy.

"Put a sock in it, sock head." Said Eddy." That'll take too long." Then Eddy turned around to Ed." What do you think ED."

"Buttered toast." Said Ed.

"I make my point Double D." said Eddy. Then Eddy turned and walk away with the other two Eds following.

Just then a large shadow was cast over them and the three looked up to see what it was. Looking up they saw a strange looking object in the sky.

"My my." Said Double D as he covered his eyes to block out the sun as he looked." What could that be?"

"It's probably just some stupid bird." Said Eddy.

"No." said Double D." I think it's a plane." A large smile quickly grew over Ed's face.

"IT'S SUPERMAN YOU GUYS!" he screamed. They continued to look in the sky as whatever it was up there turned and fell towards the ground below. It landed in an alley not to far from them.

"My that was strange." Said Double D.

"Whatever let's go." Said Eddy as he turned to walk away. But Ed on the other hand turned and ran towards where the fallen creature was.

"Ed where are you going?" asked Double D.

"I've gotta help Superman you guys." Said Ed as he ran off.

"Superman?" said Eddy confused as he and Edd stood back and watched him go.

"Wait Ed." Said Double D as he ran after Ed." You don't know what's over there." In the aftermath of both their leavings Eddy suddenly felt alone.

"Wait for me." He shouted as he ran after them. He quickly caught up to Double D and the two ran after Ed. They turned the corner into the alley and after taking several steps in they got a look at the creature and quickly stopped in their tracks awed by what they saw.

The creature was big, fat and pink. With puffy white pants and a purple cape. He had a round body structure, an antenna on his head, and an M written on his forehead.

Ed stood before the creature as he sat before him, leaning against the fence.

"Superman." Said Ed as he stood before him." Are you alright?" The pink creature looked up at him.

"Me no superman." It said in a high squeaky voice." Me Buu, Majin Buu."

"What is that thing?" asked Eddy as he stood next to Ed.

"I'm not sure." Said Double D." I've never seen a creature like that before." Suddenly a light bulb went off in Eddy's brain and he quickly dashed over to Buu knocking Ed out of the way.

"Guys." He said as he stood before Buu."This is it, this is the answer to our problems."

"What do you mean Eddy?" asked Ed.

"Isn't it obvious lumpy?" asked Eddy with a smile."We use this creature as a means to get money." Then he stood up as tall as his small stature could allow and spoke in a very commanding voice," Come one come all and see the great pink beast." Ed clapped for the idea.

"Eddy." Said Double D stepping up." Shame on you, you can't us this creature for your own gain likes it's a puppet."

"Puppet schumppit." Said Eddy as he turned to Buu." Hey lardball, you wanna help us get some cash?"

"Cash?" asked Buu.

"Yea you know cash." Said Eddy." Money, quarter, dinero."

"Buu no like cash." He spoke up. Eddy ran his hand across his face but then had the perfect retort.

"Well how about this." Said Eddy." You join our scam and I give you 10% of the profits, I think that's more than generous." Buu gave a long grunt.

"Oh oh." Said Ed as he jumped before Buu." Buu come play a game ith us please." Then Buu gave out a long laugh.

"Buu like game, Buu like game." He said as he clapped his hands together.

"Yea!" said Ed as he reached up and hugged Buu.

"See Double D." said Eddy as he turned to Edd." This is all going according to plan."

Several hours later all the children of the cul-de-sac gathered around some bleachers as they sat before a large tent.

"What's this all about?" asked Kevin as he sat down.

"Nobody knows." Said Nazz." The Ed's just gathered everyone around saying they had something spectacular to show us."

"This should be good then." Said Kevin as he sat back ready to watch the Ed's humiliate themselves.

"Good seats huh plank?" asked Johnny to plank as they stood in the front row.

Inside the tent Double D peeked out and saw all the other children there.

"Quite the crowd we have here Eddy." Said Double D.

"See sock head." Said Eddy as he gave Double D a hard pat on the back." I told you this would work." Then he turned back to look at Buu who was with Ed." Ed is he ready." But Ed and Buu were too busy laughing, making faces at each other to notice." ED!" screamed Eddy getting their attention." Is he ready to go?"

"Yes Eddy." Said Ed.

"Good." Said Eddy as he walked up before Buu." You know what to do right?" he asked.

"Buu go have fun-fun." Replied Buu. Double D smiled at the child innocence of the big pink creature.

"Right fun-fun." Said Eddy." Just go out there and do what I tell you." Then he turned around." Alright let's get this show on the road.

Outside the tent suddenly all attention was drawn to it as the curtains opened." Ladies and Germs." Said Eddy's voice." Please put your hands together for the amazing pink beast."

But when everyone looked to see all they saw was Double D, who began to move himself from the stage. This caused everyone to laugh.

"This show stinks." Said Kevin as he got up to leave. However when everyone gasped at dropped their jaws he too look.

There stood Majin Buu in plain sight for everyone to see.

"That's cool plank." Said Johnny.

"That's unreal." Said Nazz.

"That looks like my great uncle from back in the old country." Said Rolf." A big bowling ball of a man, except he had the M on his back."

"Buu." Whispered Eddy to the pink blob." Do something." However Buu did nothing." Buu." Eddy began to grind his teeth, then he turned to Double D and Ed." Sock head, lumpy do something."

"Ahem." Said Double D stepping up." Buu." Majin Buu turned over to him." Why don't you dazzle out audience with something." Buu nodded his head and then began to levitate in the air.

Everyone was in awe as Majin Buu began to fly around inc small circle.

"This show stinks!" hollered up Kevin after a few moments. Everyone turned to him as he made his way down to the stage and stood before Buu." This is clearly a rip off, it's clearly the big Ed in a costume."

"Ahem." Said Double D getting Kevin's attention. Kevin looked over to see Ed standing there and giving an exaggerated wave to Kevin.

"Oh yea." Said Kevin as he turned back to Buu." But that flying's just all smoke and mirrors. He's clearly on wires." He reached up onto Buu's shoulder to try and expose the wires however nothing was there." Just then Buu looked down to Kevin.

"Buu no like you." He said. Then he flipped his antenna forward at Kevin." Turn to chocolate he announced." Then there was a large flash of purple light as a beam went down from Buu's antenna and hit Kevin. Then after the light had flashed Kevin was nowhere to be found but there was a piece of chocolate before Buu shaped just like him.

Everyone was in awe at what just happened.

"What happened plank?" asked Johnny.

"Where did Kevin go?" asked Jimmy.

"That's right folks." Said Eddy as he jumped into a view." Not only is this an alien creature he is also a magician." Everyone clapped at Eddy's statement.

However Double D looked over the scene with curiosity." Strange." He said." Where did Kevin go?" Just then his mouth dropped as he saw Buu pick up the chocolate and bring it to his mouth, he noticed then that the chocolate looked just like Kevin." BUU NO!" shouted Double D as he ran out stopping Buu." Buu you put him down right this minute." Buu shook his head not wanting to." Buu." Scolded Double D. Buu pouted for a few moments but then put the candy down." Change him back." Said Double D pointing to the chocolate. Buu scowled some more but then shot another blast of energy at the chocolate then after another flash of light Kevin reappeared there.

He looked around shocked, and after he got a look at Buu he quickly turned and ran off.

"Run!" he shouted." That thing is a monster, a monster!" His yelling got to everyone and they all quickly ran off.

"No wait." Said Eddy as he tried to stop them but they all kept running, until there were only the Eds and Buu left." Way to go sock head." Said Eddy turning to Edd." If you hadn't acted up they wouldn't have run."

"But Eddy he was going to eat Kevin." Replied Double D.

"So what it's just Kevin." Said Eddy." Now we'll never get money for jawbreakers."

"Jawbreakers." Said Buu.

"Yea." Said Ed turning to him." Jawbreakers, big round pieces of candy you put in your mouth."

"Buu like candy." He said as he turned and walked over to a nearby bush.

"What's he doing now?" asked Eddy. Buu walked over and stood before the bush, then with another flip of his antenna and flash of light the bush was gone and there was a jawbreaker.

The Eds all stood back in shock." JAWBREAKER!" they exclaimed. Then Buu picked up the jawbreaker and put it in his mouth.

The Eds looked to each other and then all ran over to Buu shouting 'Buu' as they did.

"Hey Buu buddy." Said Eddy as he jumped on Buu." What do you say you help a friend out and get us a few jawbreakers?"

"Buu get friends jawbreakers." Said Buu. The Eds all stood and looked to each other proudly. Then Buu turned and flashed his antenna at a tree, a lamppost, and a fire hydrant. After the flash of light there were three jawbreakers where the objects once were.

The Eds mouth's watered as they ran over, picked up the jawbreakers and shoved them into their mouths.

"Thanks Buu." Said Ed as he walked back to Buu Jawbreaker in his mouth.

"Yea thanks." Added Double D as he and Eddy did the same. Buu swallowed his jawbreaker and looked to the the three Eds.

"Now Buu show friends something else." He said.

"What?" asked Double D. Buu picked all three Eds up and held them in his arms, then he took off and jumped into the air.

Double D and Eddy screaming as they saw the ground disappearing below them, but Ed spread out his arms and said "I'm a little birdie." Buu smiled the whole time.

They swore up into the sky, past the clouds. Then they came to a quiet place and Edd and Eddy stopped screaming as they admired the beauty of the place. There was no sound and all was clear. The clouds below them, the blue sky all around them and the sun's bright light ahead of them.

Buu continued to fly around as the Eds enjoyed the trip more and more by every second.

Then after some time Buu touched back down onto the ground, placing the Eds down.

"That was amazing." Said Eddy." We just flew above the clouds." Then he turned back to Buu." You're in our next plan buddy boy; we'll make millions no billions. I'll even let you have 20% percent of the profits." Then he wrapped his arm around Buu." Your one of us now my friend."

Then Ed reached over and hugged Buu." And we'll be friends forever."

"YEA!" exclaimed Buu. Then the three began dancing around.

"Ahem." Said Double D getting their attention, all three stood and looked at him." As nice as that would be, we're ignoring the simple fact of the matter here."

"What do you mean Double D?" asked Eddy.

"Buu doesn't belong here Eddy." Said Double D as he walked up to them." He has to go back to his own home."

"No Double D." said Ed as he hugged Buu once more." He can't he has to stay with us."

"Yea sock head." Said Eddy." He's part of the group now."

Double D shook his head." While he might be a part of the group, he still has his own home to go back to." Then he looked up at Buu." Isn't that right Buu."

Buu stood there for a few moments acknowledging his words. Then after he thought Buu nodded his head." Buu go home now."

Ed let out a great sob as he buried his head in Buu's stomach. Buu acknowledged him and then walked forward. Then Ed turned to Double D to use as a tissue.

Eddy stood up with a twinkle in his eyes and watched Buu walk off.

"Goodbye Buu." He said." We'll miss you." Buu looked back as all three Eds looked up and waved him goodbye.

"Buu will see his friends again." He said. Then he waved them goodbye as he slowly took off into the sky.

The Eds watched him go as he flew off into the great blue sky, then in a great flash of light he was there and then he was gone.

The Eds looked on sniffling and wiping their eyes. Eddy was the first to turn and walk away.

"Well." Said Double D." He's gone."

"Yea." Said Eddy." He is."

"What do we do now guys?" asked Ed in a sob. Eddy turned around and looked into the cul-de-sac.

"We do what we always do Ed." Said Eddy." We got find suckers to scam." Then he turned around and smiled to the other two Eds, they returned his looked.

Then Eddy turned and ran off with the other two Eds in hot pursuit.

**The End**


End file.
